SUP3RNOVATJJ
Pixeldrive (2011) SUP3RNOVATJJ started off as the channel, Pixeldrive, the channel remains, but is never planned to be used again. SUP3RNOVATJJ Era (2012-Present) He started the channel as Tjmkwii, a channel that was intended for Mario Kart Wii videos,but it never quite got off the ground. He later made a channel named, SUP3RNOVATJJ, his current channel, on June 27, 2012. When it was made, he had drawn a liking to supernovas, and wanted to make a name like Twoawesomegamer's J3ZA, thus the SUP3RNOVATJJ was born. He was planning to use it as a backup channel, incase if pixeldrive were to be shut down. Helater forgot the password to pixeldrive, and then used SUP3RNOVATJJ as his primary channel. He never uploaded any videos until late 2012, when he came across the TTSC, he opened up and met Ripleydee and EmergencyFrost88. He later met EASlol, AT88TV, Daxter5150, and Pieboy6000. As of July 7, 2013, he has 22 subscribers and 1,228 total video views. His most popular video is NovaRants Episode 1, his second being NovaRants Episode 3. Real Life SUP3RNOVATJJ, a.k.a TJ, was born in Princeton, West Virginia with Asperger Syndrome, like ThePermian99, and EmergencyFrost88, which makes him creative and (when provoked in the wrong way) really pissed off. When the fuse is lit, the rage begins. He is known to be very hostile when he is angry, and when told to calm down, it gets even worse. After the rage is over, he usually gets a headache, and he is tired. He has seen 2 eas alerts, one was in March 2013, the other was a Child Abduction Emergency on April 6th, 2013. Trivia *He is the only West Virginian TTS and EAS video maker. *He is an Agnostic. *His ancestors are European, including: Scottish and Irish. *He has red hair. *He is 12 years old. *Creator of The Lolginian War *Supports Communism *Likes Latin and Rap music *He saw 12 EAS alerts in 1 day *He is Scottish, Annandale to be exact. (County of Dumfries and Galloway) *He only like 4 football/soccer clubs: Columbus Crew (US), Manchester United, Real Madrid, and partially, Celtic FC Quotes (Because they aren't fucking famous.) "OK, if you pepperspray me with that, I will slap you in the face." When SUP3RNOVATJJ got into an arguement with a classmate at school that was threatening to pepperspray SUP3RNOVATJJ with whiteboard cleaner. '' ''"I won't as long as you don't make 2 checkout trips, and forget your keys again." ''When SUP3RNOVATJJ went to Best Buy "''You can't imitate a ballerina sitting down!" ''When SUP3RNOVATJJ was laughing his ass off when his friend was imitaing a balerina. PM Nova (Blu3flame93): "''WE ARE BILLY MAYS ASSHOLE, THAT IS WHY WE ARE SHOUTING!" SUP3RNOVATJJ on skype with Ani and Frost PM Nova (Blu3flame93): "HOLY SHIT, NO WONDER I HAVE SO MANY MEN IN MY DAMN HOUSE!" More skype quotes My Nissan has to. FUCK! SUP3RNOVATJJ while playing need for speed and he wrecked his car while on persuit Youtubers he is affiliated with *AT88TV *Emergencyfrost88 (Both celtic fans) *Ripleydee *EASlol *powderedpoppers2012 *TheJBurn24 *DaGunna1231 Great Hiatus of 2013 In late March 2013, SUP3RNOVATJJ took a long hiatus citing needing more space on his computer to make more videos. The hiatus is planned to end sometime in late April or early May, when SUP3RNOVATJJ gets to move to his new Ohio studio. Hiatus end moved to April 26th, 2013. He also has cited that until his social studies grade goes up, he will be likely unable to make videos. Concepts of TTS voices Draft lens9215361module81732951photo 1264676732Stickman-shooting.jpg|Microsoft Sam pink-laptop-computer-2.jpg|Microsoft Mary f33d1ef4246ed75274eb5b15e21db647.jpg|Microsoft Mike Category:Gamers Category:Communists Category:Users Category:American Category:Protagonists Category:Ohioan Category:West Virginian Category:Video Makers Category:Leaders of nations Category:Autistic Category:Awesome Category:Bacon Lovers